i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Takamichi Sanzenin
|color2 = |Name = Takamichi Sanzenin |Kanji = 三千院鷹通 |Roumaji = Sanzenin Takamichi |Aliases = Takamichi Sanzenin-kun Takamichi-kun Takamichi-san Knight Sanzenin |Image = Sanzenin Takamichi Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "That's why poor people and sensibility do not go together." |Gender = Male |Age = 25 |BT = A |Bday = October 12th |Height = 5'11" or 180 cm |Weight = 58 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed older Sister |Hobby = Billiards |FFood = French Bread |LFood = Spicy Food |CV = Yuusuke Shirai |Signature = }} Takamichi Sanzenin (三千院鷹通 Sanzenin Takamichi) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Lancelot, which was the sixth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Takamichi usually does a stern expression because of his shy personality. Although, he is also a proud, fiddle and funny person. His emotions show easily enough on his face, that's why he is often being teased. He usually gets teased by Issei. Since Takamichi came from a rich family, he has the ability to act well-mannered and speak elegantly. His family and Ban Jumonji's interact with each other, but as he doesn't have many acquaintances and Ban is on the same generation as himself, he harbours a one-sided sense of rivalry against the younger. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Takamichi Sanzenin. Highly skilled men like me should be standing in the front....Hey! You over there! You laughed now didn't you?! *''How did you become an idol?'' **Well, there are various reasons but, after all it was the course of events. Also, there were Issei and Futami... *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **They looked like they were lonely so I decided to become their friend! It's not like I was lonely, not in the least! Personality Takamichi is a proud, fiddle and funny person. He acts tough outside but shy inside. Since his emotions show easily on his face, he is often teased. He is also considered weak because he's easily made fun of. But since he hated being called weak, so he refuses to show his weaknesses at times. He can also be a bit of a worrywart. For example in the interview, when asking him to make a simple introduction, he actually thought someone was near the producer and laughing at him. He is a Tsundere at times, as it is shown in the affection story. Appearance Takamichi is a tall young man with a sidecut. His hair is green and his eyes are blue. He is often blushing due to getting embarrassed easily. Lines |Scout = In the name of the House of Sanzenin! |Idolizing = The inside won't change regardless of the form it takes. |Reg1 = I'm Takamichi Sanzenin. I shall walk the path of humanity that certainly won't bring shame to the House of Sanzenin's name! |Reg2 = How can Issei eat spicy foods with ease? Is his tasting buds defected? |Reg3 = There is nothing I can't buy with my money. If there is then tell me. |Reg4 = Issei teases me a lot from time to time, even if I did nothing wrong to him. |Reg5 = I'm not satisfied with your speech and conduct just now. There are mannerisms even toward close friends. |Reg6 = I'm not in a bad mood or anything. This is how I usually look. |Reg7 = If you're going to make sandwich, then use french bread. That hardness is suitable for it. |Reg8 = My hobby is playing billiard. Do you want to play a 9-Ball with me next time? |Reg9 = Issei and I were the one who invited Futami (to form idol group). He has a different charm than the two of us. |Reg10 = Don't think that I'm just your run-of-the-mill nouveau riche. Unlike other people, I put great efforts in what I do. |Aug1 = My house is going to hold a festival this time. You should come to. Let's have fun with me. |Aug2 = My family had exchanges with Ban's since long ago. That's why I often met him on occasions. |Sep1 = This kind of weather is just right for me. |Sep2 = You can only feel the change of season at this moment. |Oct1 = The Sanzenin family is holding a masquerade ball every year in this month. You can come if you'd like to. |Oct2 = Since Issei has been teasing me all this time, this time I'll tease him too. |Nov1 = A sport that can be done even in cold weather. That's billiard. |Nov2 = It's already the season where the cold wind blow. Be careful not to catch a cold. |Dec1 = This year was enjoyable. Thanks to you too. |Dec2 = Finding out that the Santa Claus I admired was in reality my father was a shock. |Jan1 = Happy New Year. Greeting each other is a must, right? |Jan2 = It's not that I'm upset or anything. Just feeling cold. |Feb1= Girls aren't the only ones that prepare gifts on Valentines |Feb2= Setsubun. If we're talking about demons then it fits Issei. He's a demon in a lot of aspects |Mar1= It's white day. I came so that you could choose something that you still haven't gotten |Mar2= No matter how much money you use, this beauty cannot be preserved. Hm? I'm talking about the cherry blossoms |Apr1= Futami can be tricked easily, but he doesn't have any will to do stuff |Apr2= Try telling a lie to Issei. You know what he's gonna do then |May1= You can play billiard indoors so it's ok. Don't mind the rainy season too much. |May2= When I was a kid there were a lot of golden-colored koi carps swimming in the garden |Jun1-16=It's soon time to change clothes huh. I've never changed my room design by myself |Jun2-16=Issei may certainly be scary, but we know he has good sides too |Jul1= Tanabata wish? I don't need it, since I already have what I want |Jul2= The season of summer festivals, huh. I'll buy a yukata that fits you |2Sep1= Wine goes well with the Tsukimi Dangos too |2Sep2= I can understand just from one look that Issei's sake is strong...I won't drink it |2Oct1= If you want to see artworks then you should come in my house |2Oct2= I got my sweets stolen not only by Futami but also by Issei...Are they highway robbers |2Nov1 = My house doesn't have it, so I yearn a bit for a kotatsu. |2Nov2 = Issei! I said it was fine to use the home theater but don't put up horror movies! |2Dec1 = The Sanzenin house is holding a grand Christmas party this year too. |2Dec2 = My house is really big after all. The maids seem to be in troubles with all the cleaning. |2Jan1 = I got my fortune slip, but "terrible luck" was written on it.... This is too much of a bad omen... |2Jan2 = Hey Futami! Don't come to me to get New Year's money! I won't give you any!! |2Feb1 = Having both Nama-chan earmuffs and gloves... I really don't know what will become of you, Futami... |2Feb2 = It's only natural for a man of the Sanzenin household to receive tons of chocolate. |2Mar1= For White Day I won't give you back threefold, but three thousand fold. Be glad and accept it. "Sanzen" in Sanzenin means "Three thousand" |2Mar2= I don't hate flower viewing. But my pollen allergy makes it hard. |Download = We're still preparing. Wait just a little longer. |Story = You can choose your favorite story. |Main1 = You need to choose a chapter too. |Main2 = You'll choose a story that suits my fancy, right? |Love1 = A love story... no, I'm not blushing!! |Love2 = Y-you can choose whichever that you like! |Shop = If you're looking for the shop then it's here. |Purchase = What...? A shop for the folk, huh? |Friend = Isn't it fine to not view your friend's information? |Other = If something happen, you won't be so troubled if you come here. |Start1 = Now, it's the start of the show! |Skill1A = Nothing is impossible for me! |Skill1B = Don't forget this sensation. |Skill1C = It's not that I'm upset or anything! |Clear1 = Thanks for the hard work. You did well. |Affection1 = Not a bad reward. |Start2 = Let's answer to the audience's expectation. |Skill2A = Don't relax yet. |Skill2B = Yeah, it feels nice. |Skill2C = Hm, good performance! |Clear2 = This sort of result can be expected when I do it. |Affection2 = I get one step closer to you, huh? |Start3 = Can you follow my pace? |Skill3A = Come, one more! |Skill3B = Issei, Futami! Match with me! |Skill3C = How about this? |Clear3 = What are we gonna do about the encore? |Affection3 = It'll be troublesome if (we can't) do this much. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |Clip2Feb1 = |Clip2Feb2 = |Clip2Mar1 = |Clip2Mar2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:Lancelot Category:Takamichi Sanzenin Category:Second Generation